memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Scope
Needs attention Needs some info on what a viewer is and does. -- Q 15:00, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) ---- Should the Klingon scope from Klaa's ship also go here? Jaf 17:50, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf :There was a scope seen in as well wasn't there? Tough Little Ship 17:53, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::What do the scripts say for those uses? Also, is there anyone who can add the appearances in TOS episodes? And was a viewer regularly used in TAS, like in TOS and ENT? --Defiant 23:54, 3 May 2006 (UTC) :::From what I've found of Klaa's scope in the script, the device is first referred to as "a periscope-like device", then once as a "periscope", and then twice as a "view scope". Does this help at all? --Defiant 00:10, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::::In the film, Klaa specifically refers to the device as a "scope"! But perhaps surprisingly, is also noteworthy for its use of viewers/scopes - one can be seen aboard the , used by Joachim at the tactical station while another is utilized by Spock aboard ''Enterprise''. --Defiant 10:40, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Removed text Was it really intended to remove 26K of text from this page? I don't have the time to read the diff right now, but this seems to be a lot of removal, especially without any edit summary to explain that. -- Cid Highwind 23:05, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :Sorry for omitting the edit summary, Cid Highwind, but my changes were such a mixed bag that I didn't know what to put!! The edit was mostly removing the "history of uses" sections, as they are not so much about generic viewers but specific viewers and I therefore have come to realize that they probably belong on their own pages, in the same way that there are pages about starship classes (such as " " and " ") as well as articles about more specific, individual starships (such as "Enterprise (NX-01)" and " "). Does this idea seem alright with you? --Defiant 23:54, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I did save the information from the removed sections onto my hard drive before deleting it, so I can return the info, if so desired! --Defiant 23:56, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure if we need separate pages about individual viewers if our knowledge about actual differences between them is rather sketchy. Generally, it probably would have been best to not just remove the text completely, but rearrange it into new sub-sections. Perhaps you could do that, and then we can better see whether splitting individual sections into new articles would make sense. -- Cid Highwind 11:10, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Move to "Scope" I've moved the page at "viewer" to "scope" because, even though Trip refers to T'Pol's version of the device as a "viewer" in , viewscreens are commonly called "viewers" several times throughout that series, as well as throughout the other series and the movies. The term "scope" is much more uniquely used; although a RADAR screen in is referred to once as a "scope", the script of calls Spock's version of the instrument a "blue-lit scope", and Klaa specifically refers to his similar Klingon device as a "scope" in dialogue that can clearly be heard in . What's more is that Spock notes in that the antique decor of Trelane's castle matches that of Earth, 900 light-years away, as it might be "seen through a viewing scope, if it were powerful enough", establishing that the 23rd century science officer, familiar with the blue-lit device at his science station, would use the term "scope" to refer to a hypothetical similar/identical instrument. :I must ask... Why didn't you move the page using the "move" button instead of copying content? That would have conserved the edit history. Can you revert and do that the correct way, or does someone else have to do that? -- Cid Highwind 11:21, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::It's been properly split/moved/etc now to preserve the history. -- Sulfur 11:31, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I entirely forgot about that - my apologies. Also, the references to "viewer" on the page need changed to "scope", but I'll be likely be busy for the rest of today so feel free to change that too! --Defiant 11:35, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Too Much Enterprise! There are like twenty pictures of t'pol looking in the scope from different angles. There is only one picture of Spock looking in a scope. The other pic of a Constitution scope has.. holy crap.. t'pol in it. On top of that we seem to have every instance someone looked in a scope on ENT. Spock was at his viewer in every episode of TOS. We should represent him as much or more, preferably by limiting ENT. :I agree. There are way too many images of T'Pol and scope. One of the images has also been used twice! This really needs changing - if anyone has any screen caps of Spock using his scope , that would be good? (Plus, sign your messages using four tildes) TrekFan 21:08, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I agree, most of the T'Pol images after the first three or four can probably be removed. Another pic or two of Spock looking into his scope would be great, as well. --From Andoria with Love 07:16, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Removed speculations I've removed the following speculative notes from this page: The suggestion that the regularity of Enterprise s scope being held at or near the top of the device "suggests that the second metallic divider was added to allow a higher grip, a reason that may also explain the change in depth of the eyepiece." "It seems slightly odd that ''Enterprise s scope suddenly changes while the ship is in the Delphic Expanse, but perhaps it was part of the general repair work the crew completed after the vessel obtained damage in battle. "It is uncertain whether ''Enterprise s viewer differed in use from those seen aboard Columbia, the NX-class ISS Enterprise, and/or the ISS Avenger. "It is not certain whether T'Pol was using her scope when she first detected the neutrino emissions 'Civilization', as she is not seen discovering them and is only shown telling Archer of her findings. "''At the end of "Shuttlepod One", it is established that ''Enterprise witnessed the explosion of the shuttlepod's engine. Given Trip's knowledge of starship technology, his earlier suggestion that he and Reed would probably only appear to Enterprise as a small blip on T'Pol's viewer may suggest that it was the ship's scope that detected their explosion." --Defiant (talk) 21:44, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I've also removed the following 2 uncertainties: "''As she is only shown deactivating her scope in "Minefield", it is unclear whether T'Pol had been using the device earlier, although such a possibility does seem probable. "''Just after deactivating her scope, T'Pol presses several controls on the panel to the right of the viewer and then looks up at a monitor above the device. It is unclear if she was using the controls to alter the display on the monitor or if she was resetting the controls after changing them while using her scope." --Defiant (talk) 23:09, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I've also removed the following statement about the term "scope": "Spock's earlier use of the name in , to describe a hypothetical visual gadget that Trelane or the designers of his abode may have used, establishes that the 23rd century science officer, familiar with the blue-lit device at his science station, would use the term 'scope' to refer to an imagined viewing instrument of similar or identical design as his own." Firstly, if this statement were true, its only connection to the subject of this page would be speculatory. Secondly, it's not Spock who, in "The Squire of Gothos" uses the term "scope" to describe the "hypothetical visual gadget that Trelane or the designers of his abode may have used"; rather, it's Carl Jaeger who uses the similar term "viewing scope". I'm not really sure what I was thinking at the time I wrote this erroneous statement but I'm very sorry. --Defiant (talk) 14:54, August 14, 2018 (UTC)